Morning Star
by Flypaper-Writer
Summary: I came here with my family to Forks, Washington. The only place we could live a relatively normal, quiet life. Then I saw her. Short and petite, with unruly spiky hair. Rumors say she can see the future. I wonder if she saw me fall in love with her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters.**

**Prologue**

She was in danger because of me, because I couldn't stay away, because I had felt something I shouldn't have and went with it. Now my love, my life, my other half was going to die. Fear swept through me in torrents and I cursed. I had been so stupid, she was human and I was a vampire. It wasn't right, I would always be putting her in danger, but the love I felt for her overrode my caution.

I slammed through the door recklessly, the pieces of wood clattering to the ground in splinters. I searched for her, my eyes wandering around the room, until I smelt it first. Her blood, her sweet, pure blood. And there she lay motionless on the ground her blood pooled beneath her.

_He _sat over her body blood smeared across his face and whispered low. "You lose." Collapsing to the floor I let out a pierced scream. Telling the word my agony, letting them here my pain in one word, Alice.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Next chapter should be up today.**


	2. First Sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...Twilight owns you. Just kidding but seriously, Stepahine Meyer owns Twilight and the characters so don't sue.**

**A/N: BTW, sorry about the late chapter it was supposed to be uploaded a few days ago but I got caught up in other things and I sort had to take a break from the computer so yeah.**

**Chapter 1**

**First Sight**

Forks High. A colossal waste of my time. Instead of sitting in uncomfortable plastic seats listening to a teacher drone on about something I've learned multiple times I could be at home watching television or hunting. Anything's better than this hell hole.

"Out of all of us you seem to be the one who hates school the most," Edward commented.

I frowned, of course he would comment on my thoughts; he had no sense of privacy. He smirked, further annoying me. Edward was lying on the hood of his Volvo acting like some model, which I'm sure the entire student body in the parking lot thought he was. His shirt was opened a bit exposing his pale chest trying to flaunt his non existent stuff. The wind ran through his golden reddish hair tousling it even more.

Rosalie and Emmett left with Jasper and his mate Maria to go get ours and their schedule. Edward could have gone too but my refusal to leave with them gave him the idea that I might need company. So here he was on the hood of his car and here I was leaning on his window.

"Why do you hate school so much?" he pressed continuing on with a conversation I wasn't participating in. I ignored him, which wasn't new at all. It was a known fact that Edward irritated me, and that he liked me. So no one would be alarmed if I disregarded or avoided him. "It's not polite to ignore people Isabella."

Gritting my teeth together I inhaled deeply trying to rid the sudden flare of anger. Turning to Edward I placed a sickeningly sweet smile on my face. "Edward you annoy the hell out of me and I would love to rip your goddamn mouth off and burn it but I can't so before I do something rash you better shut the hell up."

"Okay…" Jasper interjected popping out of nowhere. The tension in the air was calmed immediately. "I got the schedules guys." I sent a thankful smile Jaspers way and took my schedule.

"I already looked through ours neither of us have that many classes with each other probably one or two," Marie said wrapping her arms around Jasper. She had dark long hair that accentuated her Hispanic features. She had battle scars like Jasper though, not as much but they were there.

"On the bright side I have a class with Bella," Edward grinned.

"Oh joy," I muttered dryly. He really couldn't take the hint that I had no interest in him.

"Cheer up it won't be so bad," Emmett clapped me on the back ignoring Edward's glare. "One class for an hour not so bad."

I mustered up a smile for Emmett's sake. Rosalie could see right through it though and gave me a sympathetic hug. "You'll survive," she whispered.

"Time to head out, don't want to be late," Jasper announced taking Maria's hand in his and walking towards the school. Emmett did the same to Rosalie leaving me and Edward alone once again. He made a grab at my hand but I stuck it in my pocket and with an aggravated sigh walked to class.

Sometime's I longed for a partner like the others had, I could tell our mother Esme longed for me to have one too. She urged me to get together with Edward but we didn't…click. So now I had Edward pining after me, a mother who hurts because one of her children is, and a bunch of sympathetic siblings.

Edward was the first one in the family. Carlisle turned him into a vampire long ago saving him from the Spanish Influenza. Like me Edward had no mate so Carlisle changed Rosalie who had been left on the streets to die. They didn't click; I'm actually starting to believe no one can be with Edward. Rosalie found Emmett in the woods bloodied from almost being mauled to death by an animal. She changed him and they lived happily ever after.

Jasper and Maria came much later. They had escaped the Southern Vampire Wars and came across us. Having felt so guilty for killing innocent humans feeding off animals was a welcoming experience for them so of course they joined our family. I had already been a vampire when I ran into the Cullen's.

I was on the prowl for a human snack in the forest, I prefer campers their blood is so much richer and sweeter. I saw a blur behind me and instincts took over, I chased down the predator but was stunned at my discovery. Carlisle had tackled down an elk and had been feeding off of it.

His mate less son Edward was still in the front of his mind and he offered me a place in the family. I was skeptical; I mean who just out of the blue hands you an opportunity like that? Curious about his lifestyle though I accepted and fell in love with the family. We had a few rough patches in the beginning because they knew nothing about me but the rest is history and let's not forget Edward and I didn't workout like Esme and Carlisle had hoped but oh well.

I walked into Calculus just as the bell rung and took a seat in the back. Most eyes were on me but that was to be expected. Wouldn't you look if a very pale, very graceful, very beautiful person walked into your classroom?

"Right then," the teacher I believe his name was Mr. Spyker cleared his throat. "Let's begin with our lesson."

It was an hour and a half before I got out of first period and when I did I felt the need to blow my brains out. This guy could not teach calculus, had I been human I would have been utterly and completely lost and his voice didn't make it any better. As a vampire I actually felt the need to sleep from just hearing him talk on and on.

"I take it you didn't like your first period," Rose commented walking in step with me.

"How'd you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"You were scowling so much the humans gave you a wide berth in the hallway," she laughed.

I looked around and sure enough most of the teenagers were avoiding me which wasn't new. The all had some instinct that told them we were dangerous and to stay away. The next few classes were a drag but Rosalie and Emmett made them bearable. Huffing I walked into the sudden silent cafeteria behind my siblings, all eyes were on us as we glided over to a table.

Jasper offered to get us our food with Maria, of course all conversation in the canteen had to end when one of us got up to do something. Humans could be so weird.

"I agree," Edward chuckled elbowing me lightly in jokingly manner. I narrowed my eyes at him; once again he invaded my thoughts not giving me privacy.

Shaking my head I jumped into a conversation Rose and Emmett were having to ignore Edward. Jasper arrived a minute later carrying some of our food Maria came next and soon we all had a tray in front of us filled with foul mush.

"Here she comes," I heard a whisper from the far side of the cafeteria. "She's such a freak. I mean no one _normal_ can see the future." And my interest was caught on the spot.

"Yeah I heard she just got out from some asylum in Mississippi," another voice whispered. "That means we have some sort of crazy girl in our school."

"Well she can't be weirder than the Cullen's. I mean look at them," a voice said nastily. I held back a growl and continued listening hoping to find more out about this psychic girl. "Their all pale and beautiful, personally I think there on something. And there all _together_ what's up with that?"

"Lauren that was a very kind thing to say about the Cullen's or about the other new student," a warm voice scolded.

I turned and was met with a brunette with glasses. I made a mental note to be kind to her if I ever came across her.

"I'm sure the Cullen's don't do any illegal substances and the new girl has no issues, and if you have a problem with the Cullen's dating each other remember their not related. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them," she continued.

"Whatever I still think there weird," Lauren huffed. I didn't listen anymore but instead turned to the newly opened door.

If my heart had been beating I'm sure it would have stopped the minute I laid eyes on the creature in front of me. She was short and petite, her features were pixie like and she had unruly dark colored spiky hair. She looked uncomfortable as she joined the line for food with all eyes on her. I heard someone cough freak behind her and nearly leapt at them. How dare they disrespect and angel such as her.

"Who do you think she is?" Emmett asked curiously. "I mean the cafeteria went into near silence when she walked in like it did with us."

"I don't know and I don't care," Rosalie muttered resting her head on Emmett's shoulder. "She's human and for us they mean trouble so let's forget about her."

But I couldn't do what Rosalie asked because I was absolutely enthralled by this tiny pixie. I watched as she bought her lunch and sat silently at an empty table. I wanted to get up and sit next to her so she wouldn't be so lonely but I knew my family would not approve.

"Incredible," I heard Edward gasp. I turned to him in vague interest, it wasn't everyday the guy sounded surprised. "That girl she can...she has…she's psychic."  
"What," my eyes were widened in shock. We had captured the whole table's attention now. I had thought the kids were just being cruel, surely this angel couldn't actually see into the future?

"I saw into her mind," he started. "It's unbelievable, her visions of clairvoyance is spectacular."

"Are you sure she's not just creating these images, it could all be in her head," Rosalie glared. She didn't like anything potentially dangerous to our family. "I mean you heard the other student's around us, she's recently been released from an asylum that means she's mental."

"Is this true Edward?" I addressed him. He looked like he was really concentrating before he answered with a morbid nod.

I turned to the pixie and studied her. She didn't look like she had an ounce of crazy in her. As if she felt me staring at her she glanced up and I was met with an ocean of blue. I gazed into her eyes intently; it felt like I was searching for something, what it was I wasn't sure. Her eyes widened a fraction before she looked down embarrassed but I was still stunned. She was gorgeous.

"The bells going to ring shortly," Edward blurted out analyzing my face and I realize he must have heard my thoughts. "We should throw our things out and leave so were not late to class."

He shot up from his chair and stiffly trashed his salad before walking out the door. I followed suit but not before glancing at the mysteriously beautiful girl. She was staring at me with her blue eyes and it felt like I had been enveloped by a blanket of warmth. I smiled at her as I exited the cafeteria. I hope I have a class with her.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think guys.**


	3. Her Scent

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters, we all know Stephanie Meyer does, so why are you making me go through with this? **

**A/N: OMG! I finally updated! I have half an excuse...yeah. Anyway one, I got super distracted with reading and stuff, so I was reading more than writing, second my computer decided to be evil and cut off the internet on my desktop. I know! Crazy! So I finished writing and I was like how am I supposed to update? Poblem solved my sisters desktop has internet so I transferred my documents onto her hers and we have an update, so yeah, sorry guyzz! MAJOR APOLOGIES FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**Chapter 2**

**Her Scent**

I walked into biology class taking a seat way in the far back; no one would mess with me there not that they would try anyway. Meaning I had one empty seat in this filled class where everyone was partnered up except me.

The late bell had rung so Mr. Mason decided to start the lesson. His eyes swept over the teenagers and desks quickly before he stopped at me.

"I specifically told the office I needed an equal amount of students," he muttered to himself. "You can't do a biology project without a partner."

He frowned disgruntled and cleared his throat to get the classes attention. "Alright class we don't have an even amount of student's so I'm going to need one table to volunteer and take Ms. Cullen on as an extra partner."

Most eyes turned to me in interest but no one spoke up. Did they really fear me that much or were they just intimidated?  
"Uh, my table can take her?" a boy said although it sounded more like a question. He was lanky, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"R-Right," the other boy, his partner said, standing next to his friend. He swept his oily hair out of his face nervously.

"Why thank you Mr. Newton and Mr. Cheney for offering. Ms. Cullen if you wouldn't mind moving." I nodded picking my bag up and began to get up when the classroom door suddenly swung open.

The girl from earlier at lunch stumbled in blushing profusely, her hair in an even more disarray. She stuttered out an excuse to Mr. Mason who had a relieved expression on his face.

"Perfect," he exclaimed disregarding her tardiness. "You must be Mary Alice Brandon?"

"Call me Alice," she mumbled quietly shifting uncomfortably with all the stares she was getting.

"Well then Alice take a seat next to Ms. Cullen in the back and we can start the lesson," he smiled pointing in my direction.

She glanced up at me only to look down embarrassed. Heat rose to her face and I was immediately surrounded by an incredible scent. Venom pooled into my mouth as she came closer. Instincts to crouch, pounce, and suck her dry raged in my body. I stiffened when she sat next to me trying to control the beast within.

My throat was burning, wanting to be lulled by her sweet, warm blood. I could hear it pumping in her system, coursing through her veins, taunting me with the wet sound of her heart thumping. I scooted my chair to as far as I could without appearing suspicious an attempt to rid myself of her smell.

I didn't want to drain her, end her life, because she was extraordinary. I didn't understand my sudden infatuation with the girl but I knew I would hate myself if I harmed her.

My hands pressed into the table, restraining myself from turning around and attacking her. She glanced at me but quickly looked away hurt and shock prominent on her features. Pain ripped through my body, I didn't want to see her hurt, especially by me.

She shifted sending another assault on my senses. I leaned away in revulsion, my grip on the table tightening. The monster wanted to do many things with her bordering on insane; it was having a field day.

I envisioned myself tilting toward her, luring her in with my intoxicating scent – and she would like any other prey be entranced and come closer- then like any other hunter I'd pull her towards me, caress her and tug at her head to get a better angle of her neck.

My fingers would run over her smooth skin, chilling her with a pleasurable sensation, and I'd lean in. Her blood tempting me to the point in which I couldn't control myself I'd snap her neck. The blood pooling into my mouth, leaving me moaning with delight would attract attention and I'd have a blood bath. Yes, I'd destroy the evidence; these kids.

I could probably kill them in less then ten seconds with nobody screaming. The monster danced with mirth as the idea formed in my head. It was waiting for the plot to finish so it could have its meal.

Fire consumed my throat; aching with thirst to the extent that I was feeling physical pain. Alice unaware of my internal struggle felt uneasiness at my burning stare. She chanced a fast glimpse and for a second I saw my eyes reflected in her blue ones. They were black and monstrous, hunger fueling them.

Carlisle's voice ran through my head at once. He was telling me the legacy he and his family had built, how proud he was that they all fed off of animals and not one slipped. I growled low and untamed. I had failed Carlisle, I had failed the family. Today for the first time since I had joined the Cullen's I would feed off a human.

My plan was halted however due to the fact that Alice suddenly froze. Concern struggled to reach the forefront of my muddled mind as I watched her eyes glaze over. She slumped over the table-unresponsive. Then just as sudden as the moment happened it was over.

Alice was visibly shaking; I could smell the fear being mixed in with her scent tainting it. Her face was pale, all the color drained out of it. She shot up out of her chair, scooping her bag up and practically ran to the front of the room interrupting Mr. Mason's lesson.

I wasn't focused on her excuse I was just immensely relieved when she left taking her saccharine fragrance out the door. The pang in my chest at her departure though grew, urging some part of me to follow her, to be with her. I wasn't sure if this was the monster wanting her blood or me wanting her company.

The cleansed air was enough for me and I began taking gulp full's of it in, trying to dull the dry ache in my throat. The bell rang shortly after and I exited class a tranquil smile on my face. I had avoided killing someone, but not just anyone I avoided killing Alice. Her scent however was still on my mind, taunting at me.

It clung to my clothes tempting me to search for her and drain every last drop of blood in her. To make matters worse Edward was in my next class. Of course when I walked in he had a seat saved for me and like last period the tables were all filled up so I was forced to sit next to Edward like Alice was forced to sit next to me.

Groaning I collapsed into my seat ignoring the wide smile he was giving me. Although I will give him points for being persistent, this boy just did not know when to give up.

"Bella," his smooth annoying voice called out to me. My eye twitched and I slowly turned towards him.

"Yes Edward," I tried my best to give him a sweet innocent voice.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked a smirk on his face. What the hell could I have not remembered? Edward frowned at my clueless expression. "My compliment; you didn't give me a compliment like you did that human girl," he spat out.

So that's what was bothering him during lunch when he invaded my private thoughts. He wanted me to compliment his nonexistent good looks like I did Alice (except that she actually was gorgeous), well that's a relief.

"Edward I'm sorry I don't find you attractive," I let him down. Honestly I've probably told him this about a dozen times already. "But for your sake I'll muster up a compliment. Your eye color is lovely, it's so unique."

He scowled. "Bella, you have the same eye color, and so does Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Maria, Esme, Carlisle, and the Denali coven."

"Okay it may not be unique, but I think it's lovely," I smiled. "Hey don't complain, beggars can't be choosers."

He didn't respond so I take it he agreed with me. The teacher came in a few minutes later and began teaching the class history. Edward tried communicating with me throughout the class but I ignored him, what's new? Bored out of my mind, I stared out the window imagining objects the clouds looked like.

The next few classes went that way too, excluding PE which I was forced into. It's like my family wants me to expose our secret. I mean its hard enough acting like a human without balls being thrown at you. The glares the girls gave me when I had to change my clothes though were enough to laugh. Jealousy is such a funny thing, if only they knew the lengths and pain they'd have to go through to get this body the way I did.

Alice wasn't in the hallways or in any other classes I had. It bothered me slightly that I had grown some sort attachment to this girl without even noticing. I blame her scent, maybe that's why I want her so bad. I can get to know her, be close to her, and then drink her dry. I mean who can resist vampire charm?

Clearing all other thoughts I walked into the parking lot dejectedly after the final bell rung. Edward was waiting for me par usual leaning against the front door of his Volvo. Upon seeing me his face lit up and he walked at a human pace to the passenger side and held the door open for me.

"Err, thanks." I mumbled quietly slipping in. He waited till the rest of the family was here before reversing and pulling out of the lot.

I scanned the area just before our tires hit the highway hoping to at least catch a glimpse of Alice but no dice. I had a feeling she went home early after her episode in biology. She did seem rather pale after that; I hope she didn't catch anything.

Edward glanced at me quizzically; it wasn't like me to worry about a _human_. Instead of growing irritated again at his intrusion into my brain I began to think about my sudden feelings towards her. My bloodlust didn't help much; mostly it clouded my thoughts and brought back a raging fire from the dull ache in my throat.

Jasper could feel my confusion and anxiety, and tried sending a wave of calm. It helped somewhat but I still couldn't get Alice Brandon off my mind. Was that good or bad thing?

**A/N: Sooo, loyal reviewers who I'm really sorry to for the late update tell me what you think, and a BIG thanks to you guys for reviewing!**


	4. Confusion all around

**Disclaimer: So I'm just gonna come out and say it. I don't own Twilight or New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or any other books in the Twilight Series that I didn't mention.**

**A/N: So here we go with another chapter guys! **

**Chapter 3**

**Confusion all around**

Alice Brandon didn't show up for school the next day or the day after that. I found myself riddled with extreme worry and anxiety, but what confused me most was my most prominent emotion and that was longing.

I longed to see Alice in all of her short, petite, unruly haired glory. Her face and scent lingered in my head teasing me. All I could think about was her and it bothered me immensely. Who was this human? Who did she think she was invading my life, leaving me wondering, wanting, confused? And for a small second I resented her for turning my somewhat normal life upside down.

Of course it dissolved immediately; I couldn't hold any animosity towards her. So it irked me how others did. The students of Forks High did not take too kindly to Alice for some reason. Rumors spread the minute she was absent her second day. I paid no head to such things though; in my head Alice was an angel.

I walked into the cafeteria, my eyes raking over the students looking for one in particular - I had been doing this for days now hoping she'd show. My golden eyes landed on a small figure sitting alone, playing with her lunch boredly. A shot of happiness ran through me, she was here! To me she looked lonely and again like on the first day I was tempted to go sit by her. But I knew I wasn't ready. I wasn't even sure if I could handle her being close to me in biology today.

Shaking off those thoughts I sat down at my table still watching her. Alice was absolutely exquisite. The way her hair was fixed up defying gravity, her perfectly sculpted face, those deep blue eyes that seem to look straight into your soul, her body figure, her adorableness. I could go on and on.

Jasper slid into the seat next to me with Maria across from him. The others were still in line getting lunch; I opted out for a meal today.

"So you like her," Jasper stated, it wasn't even a question.

I gaped at him, was he serious? The thought of me having feelings towards her that were more than friendly hadn't crossed my mind. I simply thought I was intrigued by her beauty, and mysteriousness. Sure I longed to be by her, talk to her…touch her. But that was all bloodlust and friendly feelings right?

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, a frown marring my features. He sighed as if he were talking to a five year old.

"The emotions you're giving off are a jumble and it's hard to sift through but the most prominent emotion is love," he said twirling his fork in his mush.

So was that what I was feeling towards her, love? No he must be mistaken, since when was I a lesbian anyway? Besides I barely know the girl, I don't think I've said one word to her.

"Bella," he started. "Don't deny your feelings. I know you're confused right now, but denying what's already there won't help."

Maria nodded agreeing, so she was in this too. I spotted the rest of the family on their way here and sighed.

"We'll talk about this later," I glared and returning to looking at Alice. She looked up. Fear quickly crossed her face when our eyes met and she returned to staring at her lunch.

My heart dropped, what had I done to her? I began to panic I hadn't done anything to scare her, right? Jasper tried to calm the raging emotions threatening to take over my body but he couldn't keep them at bay.

I was about to dash over to her table to stop what ever fears she had about me but Edward and the rest of the family sat down with their food in hand. I let out an exasperated sigh and turned around to face the rest of the family.

"Well this morning on the weather channel it said it would be sunny for the next few days here," Rosalie started excitedly. I groaned knowing where this was going. "So this calls for a hunting trip."

If there was anything Rosalie loved besides Emmett and shopping it was hunting trips. Even though she detested what she was and hated the monster within she couldn't stand teenage humans (mostly out of jealousy) and took any chance to be away from them.

"I'm up for it," Emmett boomed.

"Yeah it beats hanging at home," Jasper nodded.

"Maybe you and I could go to our meadow that day," Edward whispered low so no one could hear.

I internally groaned; this boy was dense. Leaning away from him I whispered a harsh "no" and corrected him on how it was _his_ meadow not _ours_. He flinched, his face falling. I had to repress a smug grin, I was mean but not that mean.

"You in Bella?" their eyes turned to me. I gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Great!" Rosalie beamed and went off into a conversation about a pair of shoes she saw in some Vogue magazine.

My eyes glanced over to Alice sitting by herself and I sighed. Today class would come early.

"Hey guys I'm gonna head to biology," I spoke up. The table went silent and once again all eyes were on me.

"Any particular reason why?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me pursing her lips.

"I want to be left alone with my thoughts is all," I shrugged getting up.

"Sure whatever," and she went right back into her deep conversation of shoes. Emmett grabbed my arm before I left.

"You okay Bell's?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, sure," I put on a fake smile for his benefit before escaping to my biology class.

"Ms. Swan you're early," was the surprised response of Mr. Mason.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind," I smiled apologetically.  
"No problem take a seat," He gestured with his hand to the vast array of chairs. I walked to my regular seat and rested my head on my arms.

What did I feel for Alice? Were they friendly feelings or romantic feelings? I crossed out the last one because I knew nothing of Alice and I simply wouldn't allow myself to get that far especially with her tantalizing scent. If I were to do anything with her it would be on a friendly level.

Disregarding Jaspers earlier advice because my mind was somewhat calm now I stared out the window marveling at the beauty of nature. The bell rang about ten minutes later and students began piling into the classroom.

Her scent hit me before she even entered the class and I stiffened holding my breath. It smelled even better than I remembered. Swallowing down my venom I tried to focus on anything but her delicious body fragrance as she walked in the class and sat herself next to me.

I noticed her body movements were jerky and stiff, filled with tension. I then remembered the fearful look she gave me earlier and decided now would be the time to quell it.

"Hello Alice," I said politely giving her a small smile. She looked up stunned and a bit frightened. For a few moments we sat quietly until it seemed to register in her mind that I had actually spoken to her.

"Err, um, hi," she mumbled. "Your ah Isabella right?"

"Call me Bella and yes I am," I grinned.

Her eyes widened a fraction and she stared at me with a dazed expression her body visibly relaxing. I remembered something about Emmett saying Edward did that to girls sometimes when he tried to dazzle them. Was Alice dazzled?

"R-Right, okay Bella," she stumbled over her words before ducking down from embarrassment. Her scent hit me tenfold and I prayed the blush she was probably hiding would disappear momentarily. Gripping the table tightly for some semblance of control I tried to start another conversation.

"So where you from?" I asked curiously. Her body stiffened again and I mentally cursed myself. This wasn't a topic she wanted to talk about I guessed. She didn't answer for a few minutes and Mr. Mason took it upon himself to start the class lesson.

Taking out my notebook I began to copy the board and what he was saying for my notes figuring our small conversation was over. It took me by surprise when she answered in a small voice.

"Mississippi." I looked up into her eyes that were a beautiful clear blue and smiled.

"Never been there before," I offered but she wasn't taking and I guessed she'd tell me when she was ready.

"Did you just move here?" she asked staring at her blank sheet of paper.

"Yeah actually I did," I nodded. "My family and I moved here from Alaska, it has quite the low temperature. Here you can copy from my notes it's all you'll really need to know."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully taking my notebook traces of fear all gone and I found _myself _momentarily dazzled. Alice's smile was gorgeous and I stared entranced by her pearly whites having never witnessed it before until now.

"Why'd you move to Forks?" she asked and for the first time in a few years I actually hated how I was a vampire because it meant lying to her. I couldn't tell her how we never aged and had to relocate before someone got suspicious.

"Carlisle got offered a job here and he thought the hospital could use some help so he took the offer," I lied. How many more lies would I spew to Alice before the day was done?

"Well that was very kind of him," she said and I nodded. Her body was once again relaxed and she shifted closer to me. I couldn't help the smile that overtook my features.

"Do you have any relatives?" and the minute the words escape my mouth I wish I could suck them back in erasing the moment where I let them escape in the first place.

The sadness that swirled in those blue pools was devastating. I felt like grabbing her and holding her tight to my body so she couldn't witness anything more depressing in her life. I felt like shielding her from this world but the thing I wanted to do most was comfort her.

"You don't have to answer I was just curious," I said quickly so we could leave this topic.

"No it's okay," she whispered. "I have a sister named Cynthia; she's seven turning eight next month."

Maybe something's wrong with Cynthia, is she sick? Does she have cancer or some disease that can't be cured? Curiosity was burning through me but the pain that Alice was feeling overshadowed any of my emotions. I got the sense that she no longer wanted to say anything more her sister so I switched subjects.

"Are you doing something this weekend?" I blurted out mentally slapping myself afterwards. What am I thinking, I can't do anything with her, for one she's human, two I'm a vampire, and three her blood is so tempting I might attack her in any enclosed space were in together such as a car?

"Yeah I'm going down to La Push on Friday for a bonfire. I'll probably sleep over a friend's house and hang out on Saturday, but I'm free Sunday. Why?" she asked curiously a sparkle in her eye.

"I, uh, just wondering. Sounds like a great weekend though," I gave her a weak smile. She nodded slowly before returning to her notes.

Who does she know over in La Push? Only those filthy mutts reside there. Then my eyes widened, she's not safe there. Those dogs are volatile and despite wanting to protect the humans they can be dangerous when there emotions get ahead of them, my Alice shouldn't be around such creatures.

_My _Alice that has a nice ring, hm I'll go over that later. I was tempted to forbid her from ever venturing over there but I realized she's her own person. I can't prevent her from hanging out with friends over in La Push, I wasn't her owner. Yes I wanted her to be safe and to protect her but she's been doing great for this long without me hasn't she, no need to take her rights and be an overbearing protective vampire right?

The bell rang shortly and Alice was heading to the door fast, making sure no one was looking I used vampire speed to pack my supplies before jogging to catch up to her.

"Be safe over there in La Push," I advised walking in step with her.

She frowned and gave me a sort of glare before asking "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard a lot of bad activity happens around there," I said but quickly continued so she didn't have time to be offended. "It might not be true but I don't want anything happening to a gorgeous lady like you so be careful." A little charm doesn't hurt.

I didn't have to time to hear what her response might have been because I sped off to my next class. My mind had to be guarded due to Edward's presence in my next class which wasn't pleasant. Not thinking about Alice was difficult when everything that occupied my mind was her.

The rest of my other periods though were filled with me considering the thought of me asking to do something with her on Sunday. If she could hangout with werewolves than she could be near me, at least I wouldn't tear her head off if I got royally pissed off.

Stepping out into the parking lot with Rosalie I strolled over to Edward's Volvo when a bright light hit my eye. Instantly I was attracted to said light and was met with a shiny yellow Porsche with the sunlight gleaming off it.

Alice was walking over to it key in hand and I had to decide now. I could always do this tomorrow but what if she's not here or I can't muster up the courage to do it. Quickly making up my mind consequences be damned I began running over to where she was ignoring the confused and angry calls of my family. She stopped stiffening for a few seconds before relaxing and turning to me with a bright smile on her face which I happily returned.

"Nice car you got here," I said rubbing the hood gently for emphasis.

"Yeah, drives great too," she smirked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I can take her for a ride sometime?" I asked leaning on the hood.

"Maybe," she smiled. "But I doubt that's what you're over here for right? Unless you actually did just want to stand her conversing about my sexy car."

I stared into her beautiful blue eyes and sighed. "You caught me. I actually came over here to ask if you wanted to do something with me on Sunday."

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. "Sure I'm free as you know." Yes!

"Wonderful," I grinned dazzling her once again. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Alice…and your car too."

"Right," she giggled. That's a very pleasant sound I can get used to. "See ya around Bella." I nodded jogging back to the Volvo to face the furious looks my family was giving to me.

"We'll talk about this at home," I mumbled slipping into the car.

"So…Bella's got a date?" Emmett smirked and I almost choked on my venom.

"D-Date?" I gasped incredulous. "No my brother you are incorrect. It is but a small meeting of two friends who want to get to know each other better."

"Mhm okay," he said a smirk still on his face.

A few moments later he coughed 'date' and it took all my will power not to throttle him. This is not a date; it's just two friends; one human and the other a vampire. Now all I needed to do was convince them to let me go.

**A/N: So...how'd it go? Was this chapter good let me know with a nice review or bad one, I prefer the nice ones though, but then again the bad ones help me to improve. Whatever floats your boat.**


	5. Questions and No Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters...are you happy. I admitted it! **

**A/N: School=work=long period between updates sorry. Forgive me.**

**Chapter 4**

**Questions and No Answers**

"What in the hell is your problem?" shrieked Rosalie. _And...were home_. I sighed and stepped inside the nicely furnished house with many glass windows. Everything was white though. The couch, the walls, rugs, you know.

"Children," Esme called from her garden out back. Instantly she was in front of us wiping her dirty hands on a clean rag with a loving smile adorning her face. "How was school?"

"Oh I don't know why don't you ask Bella?" Rosalie sneered. Esme turned to me confused expecting an answer but I turned to Rosalie in slight anger.

"Why don't we wait for Carlisle to come home before we discuss this," I glared before heading up the stairs to my room.

My hands ran over the dark wooden banister as I stepped lightly onto the steps that were made to look like they were suspended in midair. Paintings hung on the walls as were many diplomas and graduation caps. In fact we had a whole bunch on display on the wall it was a nice inside joke.

The spiral staircase led to the third floor which consisted of two sections; my room and Carlisle's study.

Striding to the left wing of the third floor I pushed past my glossy wooden door and walked into a brightly lit room. The small amount of sunlight that the clouds let through was shining through my glass walls illuminating everything in my room. Every wall in this room was made out of glass except for two. The dry wall where the door is gives me privacy so no one in the hall can see into my room and the other one is for my bathroom which has my closet in it.

Collapsing onto the black leather couch I stared out into the deep green forest. What would happen tonight when Carlisle came in? What would his thoughts be on the subject of me spending time with a human girl on Sunday? Thoughts raced through my head at a fast pace.

What was Alice doing right now? Was she excited about Sunday? Why was she so scared earlier in the cafeteria? Why'd she run off on Monday? Could she really see the future or was she just crazed like Rosalie said? But then again Edward did say he saw extraordinary images in her head; could they have been conjured up by her imagination? What happened to her in her early life that made simple questions such as where she was from and if she had any siblings hurt or cause pain and sadness?

My thoughts only fueled my need to see her outside of school to get to know her better. Maybe some questions would be unlocked this weekend; at least I hoped they would. Whatever experiences she's had is going to make it harder for her to open up to somebody she doesn't know well.

Although biology today said differently and this brought up another question. After being so fearful of me how could she be so at ease with me after so little time? Yes I helped to nullify her fears or at least I think I did but I thought it'd take a bit more time for her to get used to my company with the way she was behaving earlier.  
My head is filled with questions and yet I have no answers. Sighing I turned to stare at the clock hanging to the left of my door. Carlisle should be home in a few minutes and I knew all to well that Rosalie would approach him with my "devastating news" and our family meeting would kick off immediately. I might as well head to the living room.

Just as I exited my room I heard the front door open and a low melodious chime greet Esme, which could only mean Carlisle. Walking down the stairs slowly, I gave enough time for everyone else to address him so I would be last. This would make the process smoother.

"Hello Carlisle," I smiled giving him a brief hug ignoring the glare Rosalie gave me upon entrance.

"Good evening Bella," he replied his eyes running over his children surrounding him lovingly. "How was school?" Esme took his lab coat and hung it up before walking with us to the living room.

We all took our seats, Carlisle and Esme sitting together on a small couch next to Rose and Emmett who were on a love seat. Jasper and Maria were on one similar to them while Edward and I had to share a couch. I was on the far end trying to get as much room as possible between us.

"I thought it went great," Emmett piped up before getting smacked in the head by Rose; apparently he wasn't supposed to speak.

"It was rather interesting don't you think Isabella," She smirked. "She made a new friend Carlisle."

"Really?" his eyebrows shot up in surprise. It's not often a vampire makes a human friend unless we plan on draining it.

"Yeah even made plans this weekend with it," she growled out. If I didn't know Rose was doing this out of fear and protection of our family she would have had a stern talking to by me.

"Her name is Alice not _it_," I snarled ready to pounce halfway across the room. Forget talking to her.

"Excuse me," she rolled her eyes. "She made plans this weekend with _Alice_."  
"Girls enough," Esme frowned. Rosalie was ready to argue but a reprimanding look from Esme kept her quiet.

"Is this true Bella," Carlisle looked at me expectantly. I nodded nervously. This was it a yes or no. "Well I don't see why you can't go, unless, are you planning on feeding off of her?"  
I gasped in shock. "No! I just wanted to get to know her better she is a rather interesting character."  
"Indeed she is," Edward nodded enthusiastically. "She can see the future."  
"Now wait just a minute we don't know that for sure," I argued.

"Bella I read her mind I saw what she saw," he told me. "Maybe you could spend time with her. Grow closer to her and learn more about her visions."

"I'm not going to use her Edward," I growled narrowing my eyes at him. "I actually want to be her friend."  
"Well than who are we to stop you?" Esme smiled warmly at me. I returned it before glancing at Jasper and Maria for their opinions.

"I think I speak for Maria and myself when I say as long as you're happy were happy," he grinned giving me a pointed look. I knew what that meant but I was refusing to acknowledge it.

"Are you guys serious?" Rosalie screeched. "She's putting us in danger not to mention this chicks been in the loony bin!"

"Rosalie shut up," I hissed giving her an icy glare. "You've been out voted now either accept it and give a valuable input or be quiet."

"Well what about our hunting trip," she huffed. "You can't just ditch."

"Um…" I frowned. The trip totally escaped my mind when Alice was involved in my thoughts.

"Hunt and come back before your day with Alice," Carlisle suggested. I nodded; I really needed to hunt if I'd spend a day with her tantalizing scent.

"Okay but let me ask you this," Rosalie started. "Are you planning on telling her our secret or have you forgotten that were blood sucking vampires that could kill her within less than a second?"

"I…" I paused, thinking deeply about my answer. Would I tell her? Could she be trusted? Could _I _be trusted not to hurt her? Suddenly Sunday was starting to darken. "I don't know."

"Think about that why don't you," she puffed dismissing herself with Emmett following behind her trying to calm her down.

"We trust you'll make the right decision when the time comes," Carlisle nodded agreeing with himself before walking to his study.

Esme handed out another warm smiled before disappearing to her garden leaving me with Edward, Jasper, and Maria.

A thought struck me. "Why don't you have a problem with this Edward?" He seemed like the type that would have been up in arms about me befriending Alice.

"Her power is something I want to understand," he said titling his head in thought. "I feel as if you still don't believe she has the power of clairvoyance, why?"

"Humans don't have powers," I deadpanned.

"Ah but they do, well some do," his eyes brightened. "Especially her. You'd be smart to figure out more about her gift." And with those final words he glided over to his piano ready to finger a tune.

Weird. Okay let's say Alice can see the future, what then? What would I say? How would I approach the subject? Given her previous reactions about her personal information she'd probably freak with this question and if she doesn't see the future and just has an overactive imagination? Ugh, this isn't easy.

The only evidence is Edward and maybe her reaction to me on Monday. If she see's the future she probably saw me attacking her but that wouldn't explain why she was so happy about Sunday. I would be cowering in fear unless she saw something more in her visions between us. Probably us being friends and me not hurting her.

"How about we talk Bella," came a smooth voice from the corner of the room disrupting my thoughts. My head snapped up and I was faced with Jasper.

"Now," I groaned out.

"The sooner the better," he chuckled. "Follow me."

Walking behind him slowly we exited the house and ended up by the edge of the forest. Stepping inside the woods we were immediately covered by the shadows of trees and bombarded with piney fragrances. He strolled deeper into the forest eventually stopping at a large spruce tree.

"So what are your thoughts?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I have so many I might actually get a headache," I laughed. Who would have thought this girl could give a vampire a headache?

"Good this means your thinking things through," he nodded. "How about your feelings were those in any of your thoughts?"

"Jazz," I shook my head. "We'll only be friends."

"Why are you in denial?" he yelled grabbing me by the shoulders. The moment he touched me I was on guard. My palms were on his chest in a flash and an electric surge exited my hands running through his body. His body stiffened before flying backwards onto the tree with a crack convulsing violently.

He shrieked in pain as multiple cracks formed on his body as the electricity tore through it. In a flash I was by his side palms once again on his chest. I breathed in deeply and allowed the electricity to exit his body and back into me. Jasper stopped moving and I began to worry.

"You okay Jasper?" I asked warily. He moaned in pain before slumping against the tree.

"I will never get used to that," he grumbled running a shaky hand through his now crisp hair. The cracks were receding fast leaving behind no scars thankfully.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"No I'm sorry," he gave me a lopsided grin. "I shouldn't have grabbed you so suddenly."

"But-" he shook his head cutting me off.

"Bell's it's my fault let's leave it at that," he gave me a pointed look and I kept my mouth shut. "I guess we'll continue our conversation later."

"I guess," I smirked before helping him up. I followed him as he limped back home.

"Oh my god!" Maria yelled rushing to his side the minute we stepped foot into the house. "What'd you do?"

Her glare was directed at me and I could only shrug as Jasper explained the situation to her.

"Never do that again," she grounded out to me before helping Jasper up the stairs and to their room.

Now I was left alone to my thoughts and I nearly screamed. So many questions and no answers!

**A/N: So thank you to all my reviewers and to their awesome reviews oh and PMs! I love you guys! Review this chapter and tell me what you think or if you just need to talk cause your lonely. At times I feel lonely too but thats only for like a few seconds every like five, ten years. I'm not disrespecting those who do feel lonely though, I respect you plenty. Just review thats all I'm saying err, asking. God I'm a loser.**


End file.
